


Elysium

by twowritehands



Series: For Bruce [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Thor, Fluff, Hulk Sex, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Movie, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twowritehands/pseuds/twowritehands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: basically the down beat as the team relaxes in Tony’s penthouse while Clint holds a defeated Loki at arrow point. Thor discovers the pleasure of a million dollar shower, and Bruce discovers a secret side to the god of thunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elysium

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: we're working on pairing Bruce with each team member, so here's him and THOR....we also wanted to explore him Hulking out on someone, figured if anyone could take it, it'd be the god....This one was meant to be pure fluff, so apologies if it seems cracky or if anyone is out of character or if the background Steve/Tony seems a little silly? (both Tony and Bruce tend to get real serious and angsty when we write them, so this is us trying to keep it simple and light hearted for everyone.) Enjoy!

Sitting in a body sized crater in the floor, Loki looked for all the worlds like Thor’s harmlessly playful little brother again. “I think if it’s all the same to you, I will have that drink now.”

Reluctantly, Thor felt the ice in his heart (which had crystalized in those few moments between Loki’s scepter piercing Coulson’s heart and that wicked gleam in Loki’s eye as he jettisoned the failsafe cell with Thor in it from the airship) thaw a little. Despite the horror of the battle they’d just won, it seemed that to Loki, at least, it’d all just been a little mischief.

 _He has been playing on nothing but a series of whims;_ Thor realized regrettably, _such a thing would be almost inconceivable to humans_. They would only ever see his trickster brother as a monster.

Perhaps Loki was a monster, considering that there was apparently no line he wouldn’t cross--what more could there be after mind control and shanking your own brother in the ribs?--but the way he sat subdued and peaceful under Clint’s ready arrow convinced Thor that Loki would not cause trouble any time soon.

A good thing, too, as the wound in Thor’s side seeped, and the massive god felt a little tired from the drain of adrenaline out of his system. He needed a shower, some food, and time to heal.

Tony, bless him, had happily gone to fix that drink, as well as a round of drinks for everyone when a rumbly and kind voice asked from behind Thor, “Stark, mind pointing me to your closet?”

Looking around in surprise, the god of Thunder found that Dr. Banner had reduced from his hulking second shape into a frail-looking, surprisingly tanned and hairy, streaked with dirt and sweat, _completely naked_ man. For modesty’s sake, he’d taken up a pillow from a chair and backed out of the room with a bashful smile.

Dark body hair on olive skin lingered in Thor’s head for a moment as he downed the drink that was handed him. He smashed the glass without a thought, hardly heard Tony’s smart ass remark about it. His senses blurred and the world seemed to tilt.

Okay, no more putting it off.

“I am wounded;” Thor announced, “I need to wash up.”

“Wounded?” Steve asked, sincere worry in his blue eyes as they darted over him head to foot. From his place in the floor, Loki managed to look ashamed and concerned. Clint didn’t buy it for one second, and never took his eye off the god as he said,

“Natasha’s good at field wrapping.”

“Tis’ a small matter,” Thor assured, waving away Natasha’s silent offer and pressing a hand to his nearly healed stab-wound. “But I should clean it.”

Unoffended, and looking exhausted, Natasha let it go and lowered into a squat to watch Clint as Clint watched Loki. Steve had gone over to sit at the bar and explain to Tony how pointless it was for him to drink because it was impossible for him to get drunk, and Tony was--well, he was practically giggling from this only mildly amusing story from Steve.

It must be that life-long fanboy stuff that Tony had tried to cover up with sarcasm and tough guy attitude finally making itself known. Whether or not Steve knew he was flirting back was unclear, but regardless, that was what the soldier was doing as he took on Tony’s challenge and began attempting to name any drink Tony put in front of him. Since he wouldn’t get drunk, but he could still identify the substance, the old fashioned super soldier was showing an uncharacteristic ability to relax and show some playful enthusiasm.

Thor turned from the room and followed Tony’s directions to the bathroom.

::

::

::

Stark’s bathroom was nearly on a level with the washrooms of Asguardian royalty; stone and gold fixtures, spacious and soothing, natural light. But instead of deep pools of steaming hot water, there was a glass cube with a spigot overhead. He turned the red knob on full blast and peeled out of his armor.

The fabric had snagged in the half-closed wound and removing it, Thor tore his flesh wide open again. He hissed and cursed, warm blood oozing out and down his side. Naked, he crossed on bare feet over the cool stones of the bathroom floor and stepped dubiously into the shower.

The glass box contained the steam like a sauna, so Thor stepped into a wall of heat before he ever reached the water where it dribbled down the drain set in the stone. Piping hot water beat on him in steady, unrelenting pressure, soaking his long blond hair instantly. The heat seeped deep into his muscles as he turned to let it hit all of him.

Within ten seconds, Thor was formulating plans on how to get one of these on Asgaurd; he _greatly_ enjoyed the way rivulets of steaming water rolled down his body, and took deep breaths in order to simply stand with his face full in the blast for as long as the sensitivity of his eyelids could stand the heat.

He moaned in satisfaction, turned and tilted his head back for the water to pound into the top of his skull. Oh, yes. The knots in his shoulders fell out. His knuckles stopped throbbing. After several moments of sheer wonder, Thor got to work.

He gently rubbed some soap into his wound--gritting his teeth against the sting and gush of more blood. Then he stood with the hot water rushing over the tear in his skin, running with red streaks down his leg for a time and then clear when the wound began to close up again under the heat.

Unwilling to leave the wonder of this steam and watery Elysium he’d discovered, Thor risked putting off applying bandages and pressure to stop the bleeding in order to enjoy the water a little more. He turned this way and that, letting the water splatter on the curves of his muscles from all angles.

And then he noticed that the shower head had different settings.

::

::

::

Bruce had felt more than a little out of place as he’d crossed Tony Stark’s immaculate bedroom, buck-assed nude passed a luxurious and rumpled bed, in a bee line for the closet. There, Bruce found nothing but shined shoes, ties, and suits. He didn’t want suits.

Where were the jeans and every Black Sabbath t-shirt ever made? Tony had them. Bruce _knew_ he did.

The pressure to go ahead and get dressed in something already urged Bruce to give up on being thoughtful in his selection on what clothes to never give back (because, who was he kidding, he totally wasn’t going to return them) and to start looking for the cheapest trousers and a button down.

The cheapest because Bruce wasn’t interested in taking a pair of pants worth a small fortune, nor was he comfortable with the idea of going commando in Armani. (He felt that kind of thing was a little more acceptable in JEANS hence why he’d wanted them) Moreover, he doubted he would find a button down that he wouldn’t tear down the back just by crossing his arms in front of himself; Tony was strong and all that, but the last time Bruce had stood close to him, he’d been surprised to find the larger-than-life billionaire was slender in every way.

He could maybe splurge and take an undershirt as well, not even bother to button the over shirt…

And then his eye fell on the far wall within the closet--or, more to the point, the lack thereof--and the modest doctor realized that the closet was actually about three times bigger than he’d believed it to be. He flipped the row of switches and, aside for racks of shoes, more suits, and too many mirrors--bingo--there was a wall of drawers. T-shirts and jeans would almost definitely be in them.

Bruce had gotten into some jeans and was trying to pick between Def Leppard or Led Zeppelin when a door at this end of the closet opened quite suddenly, spilling hot steam and a totally naked Thor into the small room. The God of Thunder stood, gloriously nude and unashamed and smiling in delight, “Banner! The shower is splendid--you really should have the next chance at it!”

“Oh, well,” Bruce huffed, trying to keep his eyes averted from all those achingly beautiful man curves. In doing so, he looked down at his hairy chest and how dirty he actually was. “You know, that’s not a bad idea.”

Waving him into the bathroom, Thor side stepped around him, still unashamed of his nudity, “I doubt very much that Stark has anything that I can get into, but even just a robe would do for now.”

“Uh, yeah--“ Bruce said, eyes locking on and following Thor’s high firm buttocks as he went by.

Flawless.

Bruce kept his head down and, mumbling unintelligibly, hurried into the bathroom for his shower.

::

::

::

It was a long standing habit of Thor’s to get off after a battle. There was no better way to relieve the tension, or the psychological strain or to remember the better parts of life worth fighting for. The enveloping heat and sensual caress of water had primed him for some rigorous sex.

And he hadn’t missed the way Banner--standing shirtless and barefoot in well-fitting trousers--had let his dark eyes linger appraisingly over Thor’s body.

That, plus the man’s dark and enticing chest hair, put Thor in business.

He checked his wound--nearly closed--and grinned.

“Banner,” he said, stepping back into the bathroom. From within the glass cube, Bruce made a surprised noise and a hesitant inquiry.

“I enjoyed fighting beside you today,” Thor said sincerely, “You are a glorious warrior. Extraordinary. Even by godly standards.”

“Ah,” Bruce chuckled bashfully, and through the glass, Thor could see the man had retreated as far into the shower as he could, covering himself modestly, “thanks, I guess.”

“I should thank you, Banner. You saved my life more than once.”

“Ha. No more than you saved mine or anyone else’s.”

Thor boldly stepped up to and opened the glass door of the shower, “Such strength, such power. You are truly awe inspiring.”

Bruce shifted uncomfortably, looked pointedly right at the steamy glass instead of at Thor, “That’s the other guy, not me.”

“You forget what you revealed to us, Banner. You and he are connected by more than rage. You can control him.”

“Well,” Bruce couldn’t deny it, and so didn’t try. His eyes fell to the watery floor under his bare feet. He cleared his throat, “It’s an honor to fight with the god of thunder.”

“You may do more than fight with me, Banner,” Thor said, stepping boldly into the shower.

“You mean…?”

“I can find another to celebrate our victory with, if you are unwilling.”

Even though Bruce took several long moments to answer, Thor was not deterred; the man had already begun to harden right before Thor’s eyes. So the god stood there, smiling welcomingly, and waited. Bruce, blushing, laughed at himself, “No. I… I’m willing. Clearly.”

Eagerly, Thor stepped back into the shower spray and tilted his head back to soak his hair once more with a sigh. As he did so, Bruce stepped out of his way, but stayed near enough to reach out and run his fingers down Thor’s chest, nipples to belly button. Thor let his erection begin to fill out.

“I--okay, I haven’t bottomed since the Other Guy showed up so I don’t know how he’s going to like it if I let you put that in me.”

Laughing, Thor caught Bruce’s hands and pulled him under the spray as well, wet bodies sliding together, “I had no thoughts to risk it, Banner, as I generally like to take my pleasure with men from the submissive position.”

“You--“ Bruce laughed, “You bottom?”

Thor’s smile widened at the phrasing and he lifted his bulky arms to grip where the top edge of the stone wall behind him. He effortlessly held himself up by his fingertips and lifted both feet from the ground, wrapping them around Bruce.

Suddenly wrapped in thick, blond, perfect legs and pulled snug up against a supple ass and very proud cock, Bruce’s heart rate sky rocketed and he began to feel dangerously shaky. The Other Guy was just around the corner if he kept this up, but he didn’t want to stop.

“Whoa, whoa. Hold on,” Bruce laughed, even as his hands swept greedily up Thor’s thighs. “I, um…” breathless, he struggled for words, “My condition. Can’t get too--hold on.”

Thor chuckled, his spine tingling and his cock seeping at the thought. “Let him show himself if he should want it, Banner. I am sure I could handle him.”

“He’s _huge_ ,” Bruce cried with incredulous laughter. “I’m talking about the average size of an aerosol can here.”

Thor’s brow crumpled, “aerosol can?”

Bruce made a ring with the thumb and forefinger of both hands to indicate the size of a baby’s face. Thor’s eyebrows went up and he tightened his legs around Bruce as he spoke lowly. “If he will consent to going slowly, then we haven’t a problem with that.”

Bruce trembled and clutched Thor’s meaty ass as the god’s hot mouth devoured his.

….

Laughing, Steve rapped his knuckles on the bar and looked around. “Where’s Banner?”

“He’s taking a shower, who cares?” Tony said, shrugging it away as he pushed a new glass of dark liquid Steve’s way with another happy laugh, “Come on, drink up. What’s this one?”

Natasha heard that Thor was finished cleaning up and glanced around for the god of thunder, curious if his wound was properly dressed but also inclined to thank him for saving her life on the helicarrier when the doctor had lost his cool. With a soft mummer she left Barton still guarding Loki with a notched arrow and went in search of the Asgardian.

She was unimpressed with Tony’s ridiculously over-priced bed, but the mirrors everywhere stirred pleasant things deep inside as she crossed the spacious carpeting and peeked into the door there. All the lights were on, giving her a full view of a closet that would make _any_ woman swoon. At the back, the bathroom door stood ajar, and plumes of thick steam rolled sensually out of the brightly lit opening along with unmistakable sounds.

Her blood sped up, and more of those pleasant things stirred around as she pivoted neatly on her heel and returned to Barton’s side with a smile. Steve glanced around, still grinning ear to ear over something Tony had said, and asked, “Shower free?”

“No,” she answered liquidly, “And I’ve got next.”

…..

Bruce was leaving his body. “God, you’re so amazing,” he rasped into the thick, wet air. Thor’s velvety insides squeezed him in nothing short of a vice grip as the princely warrior adjusted to his girth. The combination of un-breathable humid air and racing heart gave Bruce the chance to take only one good gulp of air before Thor was ready, prompting him to move with little thrusts and syrupy sighs of pleasure.

Shaking already, Bruce felt the freedom to unleash himself on a lover in a way he had thought lost to him forever. And this was so— _perfect_. Thor, with his golden colors darkened by water, blue eyes shining like a summer day in his suddenly boyish face, was not only indestructible by earth standards and willing to test the Hulk’s limits, but he gave Bruce a coy smile that sent his stomach on a rollercoaster like this was the first time.

Bruce let out a puff of amused breath. _Gods_.

“Let’s see what happens, then,” Bruce whispered, leaving a juicy kiss on that satiable red mouth.

Thor’s warm chuckles rolled around the bathroom like lazy summer thunder. Bruce’s skin tingled and with a meaty thigh in each hand, he began to move with attention to the angle that made Thor’s jaw slacken and his eyes scrunch. More happy thunder permeated the room, accented here and there with hisses and gasps for air from the unraveling Asgardian as Bruce took what he needed from what was offered, and slipped slowly into the animal part of his brain.

He felt his muscles bulging, his bones growing, his skin stretching—he grit his teeth and he made it a slow burn, a long ache that made his cock seep as it swelled and swelled. Thor stuttered and gasped, legs closing strong around Bruce, reminding him to slow down. He did his best.

Still crying out in low, throaty groans that lived on the line between pleasure and pain, Thor began to speak between shallow breaths, “Banner, tis incredible, unf, ah that is good; you are doing well my friend!”

Bruce growled with pleasure and frustration; wanting more. A heavy, gentle palm rested on his widened jaw and Bruce opened his eyes to see that his sinewy arms now held more of Thor’s weight, allowing him to release half his grip on the wall and explore Bruce’s morphing body with rapturous hands. “Oh, doctor...”

…

Thor had never experienced anything like it; it was more than he had dared to imagine. Green-tinted muscles rippled and glistened under the spray of crystal water as the dripping physicist held the beast at bay with guttural snarls and pleading eyes—such raw emotion bleeding through, such _control_. Breathless, Thor left the tiled wall to sit proudly in Bruce’s strong arms—thrilled to find that the man could hold him up, at least long enough for a sensual, reverent kiss.

Then Bruce’s arms trembled and bugled, the hue darkening to that of the monster. Thor returned the majority of his weight to the shower wall, and sank his teeth into his lip as everything enlarged again with another world-imploding swell. Thor threw his head back with a war cry.

“ _Thor_ ,” Bruce rumbled, voice several octaves too low. Thor sank his fingers into the doctor’s thick, sodden hair and chuckled singing lightly under his breath, “Banner, Banner, Banner, hmm.”

Bruce’s teeth nipped rather playfully at the tender skin of his throat and then a roughened tongue licked the sensitized skin. Thor shuddered and blinked water out of his eyes, but smiled when his green lover made a sound of shy inquiry. Was the beast unlearned in the ways of love? Banner was still in control, but the god amused himself with ideas of how the doctor’s human knowledge would be fading but for the stark stripes of instinct—unpracticed or not, the Hulk would know what to do.

“Let him out,” Thor whispered.

Bruce shook his head with a dark growl. “ _Dangerous_ ,” he warned.

Thor trapped an ear lobe lightly between his teeth and enjoyed the trembles that racked the doctor’s half-morphed body. He felt Bruce’s engorged cock burning inside of him; his own throbbing one twitching and ready to go any second.

Adopting as much of an authoritative voice as possible, Thor spoke logically with heated words of desire, “You will never come this way my friend. You are beyond the point of no return. I want you to finish all over me, so you must let him. I will be gentle with him.”

Bruce’s snort of laughter sounded like a bear sneeze. Thor grinned and nibbled a little more on his ear and jaw as silent encouragement. And then everything was green.

…

Loki watched with an envious expression as Tony and Steve were both hunched over drink recipes, snickering like school children up to no good, but he could not move least the archer lease the arrow aimed at his heart. The distant throb of an approaching helicopter signaled the arrival of Director Fury, and both the assassins breathed a little easier, trading half glances but remaining on their toes.

A roar from the bathroom made everyone jump.

“What the—“ Steve stood quickly. Tony straightened with a look of surprise, the childish game completely forgotten. Natasha lifted swiftly to her feet. “Damn.”

Barton did not take his eyes off the target as he asked, “What’s happening?”

“This might be an awkward situation,” she began, but Loki snorted. “Too say the least.”

Barton’s sharp eyes became daggers and his fingers twitched on the tail of the arrow. “What did you do?”

“ _I_ have done nothing, but you fail to realize that my dear brother has his own taste for mischief.”

Another roar—this one distinctly a triumphant one from Thor—only increased the confusion in most of the eavesdroppers. A look of amusement flashed across Natasha’s face, but she schooled it away quickly enough. “I don’t think we have anything to worry about--except Stark might need to remodel his bathroom,” she added when the sound of breaking glass made the soldier move automatically toward the bedroom.

“Don’t wanna do that, Cap. They probably need five more minutes.”

Tony did not look amused and darkened. “Are you telling me—“

“Relax,” she told him. Tony breathed hard out of his nose and shook his head, shaking the martini mixer with practiced technique, “Un-freaking-believable. I just had that tile installed—a softer tope that went better with the hand-sponged paint.”

Steve lifted his eyebrows, attempting to seem knowledgeable or at all interested in décor. Tony poured the drink and downed it with an eye roll as another roar and shattering crash resounded through the house. Loki snorted and covered his mouth. The corner of Barton’s mouth twitched ever so slightly.

Outside, Fury’s helicopter landed on Tony’s platform and Natasha went to the door. “I’ll stall Fury but he’ll want us assembled. Somebody’s gotta go tell them to get their pants on.”

“Not it,” Barton chimed almost playfully. Tony touched his nose as he swallowed another glass full of alcohol. Steve’s jaw dropped open and then he sighed with the resignation of any soldier sworn to duty. “Fine.”

….

Red and black pulses of sensation blinded him as his rigid cock convulsed and bled its seed into the god of thunder in wave after wave until suddenly he was Bruce Banner again, getting crushed by Thor’s possessive clutch of ecstasy. Ribs cracking, lungs going flat, he puffed, “Thor—um?”

“Oh,” Thor lifted heavy eye lids, and his sated smile lengthened, “sorry, my friend.”

Allowing Bruce to slip out, Thor put his feet on the ground and massaged his rear with a loud sigh of satisfaction. “Twas a _glorious_ celebration.”

Bruce laughed a little bashfully, glancing around the utterly smashed shower. The glass was cracked, and the tiles were in shambles, hard to see beneath the continuous jet of water and steam, but he saw no blood for which he was thankful. “Was it? I—don’t remember the second act. You okay? I didn’t hurt you or anything?”

Thor rumbled. “You are hard on the Hulk. He is not half the monster you make him out to be.”

“He’s not?” Bruce asked, shocked. Thor grinned as he rinsed under the remarkably _still_ hot water, checking his now mostly healed wound. “He did not want to smash, only to mate—and there was…” he rinsed his face as he thought of the word, “a sweetness about him.”

“ _Sweetness_?”

“Yes,” Thor gave Bruce a playfully challenging look before pulling him in one handed and kissing him. “A _sweetness_ \--twas in his confusion, mixed with his anger. With my guidance, he eagerly accepted that in such a situation it is best to _smash slowly_.”

Bruce felt his skin prickle with a wanted blush that his over-heated skin could not produce. “Ah, geez,” he mumbled. Thor laughed and turned off the water as a sharp knock at the door proceeded Steve’s voice.

“Hey, fellas, wrap it up in there, Fury’s comin’.”

“Captain, come in!” Thor boomed happily.

“Nah, I’m good out here. Hurry, though, probably don’t want him hearing about this—fraternization--on the job.”

Thor’s eyebrows lowered and he hummed pensively as Bruce winced. “Wow, yeah, gotta a point there, I guess,” he called, wrapping a fluffy towel around his waist before pulling the door wide. “Sorry, cap’n. Won’t happen again.”

Steve looked him head to toe with an understanding grin on his face that made Bruce nearly blush again, with the feeling that the captain’s next words were just words, “See that it doesn’t.”

Left to get dressed while Fury’s voice echoed into the room, reading something resembling Miranda Rights to Loki, Bruce jumped when Thor’s arms snaked around him. He leaned into it, feeling relaxed for the first time in forever. “Thank you, Thor.”

Plush lips pressed into the nape of his neck and soft beard tickled his drying skin. “My pleasure, doctor.”


End file.
